


The Five Times Luffy Kissed Zoro, and the One Time Zoro Kissed Luffy

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1 kisses, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Most of the chapters are going to be canon compliant, but there might be some moments that are tweaked from what originally happened. Rated Teen and Up because some of the kisses after the first chapter get a little less innocent.





	1. Accident?

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place right after the Arlong Park Arc, so it's just Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami on the crew right now. More characters will appear as the fic goes on.

Luffy’s mouth watered as he stared at the tangerine trees on their ship. As he sat cross-legged on the deck next to the mini-grove, his fingers itched to pick the orange fruits from their branches. Alas, Sanji was a vigilant guard; any time Luffy even _thought_ about reaching out, the blond gave him a warning glare.

One fruit, in particular, looked too good to resist. It was perfectly round with no signs of blemishes. The peel was the color of the setting sun; that ideal shade that told you it was ready to be eaten. It even _smelled_ delicious; tangy and sweet.

Luffy snuck a glance in Sanji’s direction, and saw he was busy fawning over Nami. She was too preoccupied to give him her attention; she was trying to preen the orchard, snipping off dead leaves and bad fruits. Sanji didn’t seem to notice or care that she wasn’t paying attention to him.

A grin broke across Luffy’s face as he realized this was his chance. Sanji could fawn over a girl for hours - Nami, in particular. There was no way he’d notice if Luffy reached out a hand and-

_Smack!!_

_“Ow!”_ Luffy groaned, retracting his hand and cradling it to his chest.

Sanji glared down at him, his hand still extended from when it slapped Luffy’s away. He snapped, “I told you not to eat them, idiot! Those fruits are Nami’s!” He shifted his attention to her, hearts in his eyes and his glare nowhere to be seen. “And they’re just as lovely as she is!”

 _“Ugh,”_ Nami groaned under her breath, ducking her head so Sanji wouldn’t see her grimace.

“But I just wanted _one!”_ Luffy whined, pouting and imploring Nami with pleading eyes.

Nami met his gaze and with a sigh, she gave in. “Go ahead!” Hardening her tone, she added, “But only _one!”_

“Gotcha!” Luffy replied, snatching the fruit he’s been eyeing. With a satisfying _snap,_ the fruit disconnected from its branch and he dug in. Never one to take his time with food, the tangerine was downed in record time. _“Mm!_ That was as good as it looked! Can I have another?”

Sanji and Nami both shouted, _“No!”_

Sulking, Luffy’s shoulders slumped. “You guys are so mean!” The flash of green hair at the end of the stairs had him perking up. “I’ll go see what Zoro’s doing!”

“Yeah, go bother mosshead!” Sanji replied, cozying up to Nami’s side. “That way, Nami and I can-!”

“Nope!” Nami interrupted, swatting him away so hard that he landed face-first on the deck. “Let me trim the grove in _peace,_ Sanji!”

Sanji’s voice was muffled by the floor as he obediently answered, “Yes, Nami! You’re so pretty when you want to be left alone!”

Luffy spared a laugh at the two of them before starting down the stairs. “Hey, Zoro!”

Zoro turned at the sound of his name, the sight of his captain barreling towards him rooting him to the spot. “Don’t run so fast, you idiot! Or you’ll-!”

Right on cue, one of Luffy’s sandals got stuck just as he reached the last few stairs. With a shout, he tripped and collided with Zoro. The momentum sent them both tumbling onto the deck, faces crushed together and teeth clashing. Zoro landed on his back hard, his arms wrapping around Luffy on instinct.

During the collision, both of them had squeezed their eyes shut. Luffy was the first to crack his eyes open. What he saw made his eyes snap open as wide as dinner plates and a dusting of pink settled across the bridge of his nose. The lack of space between them and the realization that their lips were actually _touching_ had a noise of pure shock coming from Luffy. _“Mmph?!”_

The sound was muffled against Zoro’s mouth, but it still got his attention. When he opened his eyes, they both stared at each other in wide-eyed disbelief for an agonizing three seconds.

Then Zoro reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of Luffy’s hair. With a yank, he pulled Luffy’s head back and broke the “kiss”, lips separating with an audible noise.

“Did we just-?” Zoro started, his question going unfinished.

 _“Ow!_ Zoro, my hair!” Luffy grumbled, hands flying up to try and pry Zoro’s hand from his head. “Lemme go! You big meanie!”

Zoro held on a little longer than he needed to. With Luffy too busy trying to get free, he wouldn’t notice the flush on Zoro’s cheeks that spread all the way up to his ears.

After another few seconds, Luffy gave a dramatic sigh and thumped his head on Zoro’s chest in defeat. _“Zorooo!”_

Finally giving in, Zoro let his hand relax and smoothed down Luffy’s hair. His other arm was still slung around his captain’s waist, and he tightened his hold just a little. Luffy beamed at the surprise affection, squishing his cheek against Zoro’s chest.

The sound of wheezing laughter brought them back to reality. Sitting up, they broke apart and looked up at the crow’s nest, where the laughter was coming from.

Lo and behold, Usopp was clutching the rail of the crow’s nest, tears in his eyes and gasping for breath. _“Did you see yourselves?!”_ Usopp banged a fist on the railing. “That was so _cheesy!_ I swear I read that exact scene in a romance novel!”

Zoro’s irritated expression vanished, and he raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Oh? So those romance novels I saw in our quarters _weren’t_ Nami’s?”

Immediately, Usopp’s mirth disappeared. His grin fell, jaw going slack as he made an offended noise. Ducking behind the railing, he hid the bright red flush on his cheeks behind it. With an embarrassed groan, he shouted, _“Sh-Shut up!_ You’re a jerk, mosshead!”

Zoro chuckled to himself, satisfied to have gotten a rise out of his crewmate. Turning back to Luffy, he was about to address their impromptu kiss when his captain jumped to his feet. He brushed past Zoro before the latter could even open his mouth. Zoro could only watch as Luffy scaled the ladder to the crow’s nest to pester Usopp more.

“Guess we’ll talk about it later?” Zoro said to himself, considering getting up and finding a more suitable spot to take a nap.

But laziness kicked in and he settled for sleeping right here. He folded his arms behind his head and got comfortable. Right before he fell asleep, Nami stepped on him after coming down the stairs. After a shouting match with her, he slunk somewhere else to find a napping spot.

Zoro didn’t sleep much after Nami rudely used him as a floor mat. His mind was too preoccupied with that kiss - if you could call it that. It was more painful than pleasant. Zoro was pretty sure one of his teeth had been chipped.

Yet, he couldn’t help himself from wondering what a _real_ kiss would be like. He didn’t get very far with wondering if Luffy had any experience with kissing. His captain was goofy, food-obsessed, and wouldn’t know romance if it smacked him in the face. After a few seconds of thinking about it, Zoro got too flustered to continue.

By now, night had fallen. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but here _he_ was, obsessing over an accident.

He had been leaning against the rail at the front of the ship - watching the moonlight glitter on the ocean’s surface - when footsteps behind him caught his attention. The slap of sandals on the deck was a dead giveaway who it was.

“Luffy? What are you doing awake?” Zoro asked, glancing behind him to see his sleepy captain coming towards him. Luffy’s hat had been left in the boys’ quarters, a clear sign he was just in bed. “Can’t sleep?”

“Mm-mm!” Luffy shook his head, taking the spot next to Zoro and leaning against the rail. “My head’s too full, like it’s packed tight with too many thoughts.”

“There’s a first,” Zoro joked dryly, cracking a lopsided grin when his captain pouted.

“Don’t be so rude!” Luffy protested, leaning against Zoro and pressing his cheek to his shoulder.

Amused, Zoro’s grin softened. “Okay, I’m sorry. Happy?” Luffy beamed, hooking an arm around Zoro’s and snuggling up to his shoulder. Zoro turned his head, his nose less than an inch from Luffy’s hair. “So why can’t you sleep?”

“Like I said, ‘too many thoughts’,” Luffy answered, his smile turning shy, a rare emotion for him. Pink appeared across the bridge of his nose once again. “Mostly about you, though.”

“About that kiss?” Zoro guessed, and his captain nodded. He was grateful that the low light allowed the blush on his cheeks to be hidden. “I’ve been thinkin’ about that, too.”

“It kinda hurt, didn’t it?” Luffy remarked, chuckling and beaming up at him. His grin faltered and he added, “Did it embarrass you?”

“No,” Zoro answered. Usopp’s teasing had embarrassed him, but the actual kiss itself hadn’t. “No, it didn’t.”

“Good.” Luffy’s grin was back, but sleepier this time. Their noses brushed and Zoro’s heart skipped a beat. “Did it count as a kiss? I don’t think real ones are supposed to go like that.” For a moment, he thought he was going to find out what a real kiss with him would be like. But Luffy’s eyelids fluttered shut and he dropped his head. “I’m gonna go back to bed. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Zoro swallowed, his mouth dry and words caught in his throat. “Y-Yeah. I’m good.”

“Good!” Luffy replied, letting go and making his way to the stairs. Too tired to walk straight, he started to stumble and Zoro was by his side in an instant. He held him up, Luffy leaning heavily against his side. “Oh! Thanks, Zoro!”

“I’ve got you,” Zoro said, hooking Luffy’s arm around his neck, his own arm wound around his captain’s waist. “Let’s go.”

Zoro decided to push the kiss out of his mind, and whatever strange feelings it had elicited. It was just an accident, anyway. The kiss was a fluke, plain and simple. What are the odds it would happen again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go geek out with me on Twitter!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has been hypnotized by a memory thief. The only thing he knows now is that he wants to kill Luffy. While they fight, Luffy tries to jog Zoro's memory with the only thing he thinks is strong enough to throw Zoro off-guard: a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the fight between Luffy and Zoro in episode 223, the Ocean's Dream arc.

Strange things had been happening ever since the Straw Hat crew arrived at this island. They went to bed with all their memories one night and woke up the next not remembering a thing about their adventures together.

Their beloved Going Merry was a strange ship to them now.

Their friendships were forgotten.

Their progress towards their dreams were all for naught.

The memory thief was a young boy named Drim, with wavy purple hair and a vase-shaped hat. His accomplice was an oversized orange seahorse named Tatsu. The seemingly innocuous pair were single-handedly responsible for the island-wide amnesia.

Every night, Drim crept through the village and used his pet to steal memories. And every night, Tatsu stored these memories and grew more powerful. The temptation of seven new memories to harvest was too great to pass up, and that’s how the Straw Hat crew woke up unable to recognize one another.

At first, only Robin had been spared of the memory loss. Since she hadn’t slept the first night the memory thief came, she alone was unaffected. Since then, Luffy had managed to regain his memories after landing a hit to Tatsu.

Currently, Robin, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji were hiking up the forest trail that led to the Sea Dragon’s Palace. Or at least, that’s what Robin was calling it for now. Her cryptic behavior had everyone on edge, except for Luffy. Even before remembering her, he had trusted her. He always followed his gut instinct, and his instinct told him that she was a friend.

Just as he began to wonder where his other two friends - Usopp and Chopper - had run off to, the sound of Usopp’s voice calling him stopped him in his tracks. The rest of the group stopped and turned, too.

Usopp and Chopper had returned with Zoro in tow, but something was off about the swordsman. Nevertheless, Luffy was happy to see his friend again.

“Oh! Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed, flashing him a grin.

While he was glad Zoro had apparently decided to rejoin their group, he didn’t miss the way the others shifted. He could sense their unease, as though the swordsman posed a threat. As usual, Luffy didn’t understand the reason his friends had their guards up. So he chalked up their apprehension as simply not remembering their friend.

Only Robin was unaffected, wearing her usual poker face as Zoro came closer.

Beside him, Sanji scowled. “That damn swordsman again?”

Zoro said nothing as he stalked towards them. That alone put Sanji on edge. The lack of response crawled under his skin, making adrenaline seep into his veins. It didn’t help that Zoro’s gaze was cold; as steely as the weapons he carried.

“Hm? He’s-” Sanji muttered, stopping short when he saw Luffy move out of the corner of his eye. He watched the swordsman’s movements like a hawk, a sour feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong.

Luffy, on the other hand, seemed immune to the tension in the air. He strolled down to meet Zoro, remarking, “So, you decided to come along with us?”

Sanji saw the change in Zoro’s eyes before the others. “Watch out!”

“Captain!” Robin gasped, losing her poker face. She, too, saw the glint in Zoro’s eyes become murderous.

Oblivious, Luffy turned his head towards them, letting his guard down. “What is it?”

In one swift move, Zoro’s grabbed the hilt of one of his katanas and lunged forward, slicing at his captain. He came to a stop behind Luffy’s body, sword still outstretched. Luffy’s hat went flying from the force of the attack, his head gone from his shoulders.

Nami’s gut churned and she let out a scream. “What happened?!”

As the hat drifted back down, Luffy’s hand snatched it out of the air. His head popped back up, having ducked right before the sword would have made contact with his neck. Turning around, he placed the hat back on his head.

“Hey,” Luffy said, his grin faltering. “What’d you do that for, all the sudden?”

Zoro said nothing in response, only straightening and turning to face him. His incensed glare was met with Luffy’s wavering grin. The realization that something was off had started to dawn on him and his grin fell completely. “Hm?”

As Zoro pulled out a second sword, Robin exclaimed, “Stop! Both of you!”

Her arms were crossed over her chest, ready to summon her Devil Fruit abilities when Sanji held a hand up.

“Hey, better not meddle,” he interrupted, not daring to take his eyes off Zoro. Even though he didn’t remember the swordsman at the moment, he trusted his gut feeling that Zoro could be a dangerous man. “That swordsman is giving off a totally different air from when he was on the ship.”

Insight crashed over Robin, and she realized that this sudden change had to be the memory thief’s doing. “Don’t tell me…”

Without warning, Zoro sprinted towards Luffy.

Chopper and Usopp stood behind Luffy until they saw Zoro move. Then, they screamed in terror before diving into the bushes for cover.

Luffy stood his ground until Zoro swung, then jumped out of the way at the last second, clutching his hat. Even before his feet were back on the ground, Luffy met Zoro’s piercing gaze and Luffy knew what was about to happen. One of his hands shot into the air, gripping a tree limb above and yanking himself out of the way. He barely missed Zoro’s attack, the sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Luffy stood, balancing himself on the tree branch as he stared down at the swordsman. His usual beam was long gone, a frown taking its place. Seeing his friend act so unlike himself made his chest tight enough to hurt.

The only solace Luffy took in the situation was that _he_ was Zoro’s target; anyone else would have been helpless to fend off Zoro’s attacks. With a pleading look in his eyes, Luffy exclaimed, “How dangerous! Stop it!”

Instead of ceasing, Zoro slashed at the base of the tree Luffy was in. The whole tree trembled and gravity claimed it. As it fell, Luffy shouted in surprise and held on tight.

Meanwhile, Nami shrieked and fled from the falling tree. “It’s coming down!”

“Yipes!” Sanji exclaimed as he and Robin both backed up. The ground shook as the tree crashed to the ground. Branches snapped on impact. Stray leaves fluttered about before descending to the grass below. Sanji looked for signs that Luffy had survived, but saw none. “Where’s that straw hat guy?”

Right on cue, Luffy emerged from the top of the tree’s branches, clutching his hat to his head. His back was to Robin, Sanji, and Nami, all his attention focused on Zoro. With a sigh, Luffy remarked, “You sure are acting reckless!”

Sanji’s expression changed from worry to awe as Luffy brushed off the attack like it was no big deal. No regular human could have survived that! Just who _was_ his supposed captain?

Luffy stared down at Zoro, reality sinking in that Zoro wasn’t going to yield until he got the fight he was looking for. “Guess I’m just wasting my breath asking you to stop, huh?”

Zoro growled in response, turning to face him.

In the meantime, Usopp was watching from his hiding spot. He couldn’t wrap his mind around _why_ Zoro would be trying to kill Luffy if he was part of their crew. “Hey, what’s going on with him?”

Across from him, Chopper answered from his hiding spot. “It’s probably a kind of hypnosis! I bet it’s because of that kid!”

“Hmph!” Sanji huffed, dropping the bag of gold he had slung over his shoulder. His patience had started to wear out at last. They were wasting time fighting this swordsman when they could be recovering their memories! “What a hassle. Let’s all work together and stop him!”

Before the blond could even move, Luffy cut him off. “Leave us alone.” Sanji raised a brow, but said nothing as his captain cracked his knuckles. “You guys, just hurry up and go. I’ll take care of him.”

“What?” Sanji asked, jaw going slack. Luffy was going to _fight_ him?

Beside him, Robin smiled and turned on her heel. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Nami and Sanji turned towards her at the same time, both saying, “What?”

“But he’s fighting pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!” Usopp protested.

With a thoughtful look, Sanji glanced back at their captain. If Robin had _this_ much faith in him, maybe there wasn’t anything to worry about?

“In other words,” Sanji said. “He isn’t someone who can be stopped so easily, huh?”

“That’s right,” Robin replied. “What we have to do first is capture the boy.”

The others looked hesitant to leave, but as soon as Robin started walking, they fell in line behind her.

Luffy heard their footsteps retreating, tilting his head back to make sure they got out of Zoro’s range. Then the real fight could get started. But as soon as he inclined his head, Zoro jumped into action again. He sprinted up the fallen tree’s trunk, slashing at Luffy, who dodged out of the way.

While in the air, Luffy drew his arm back and took aim as Zoro hovered at the top of the tree. “Gum-Gum Pistol!”

Luffy let his fist fly and Zoro rushed out of the way at the last second. Luffy’s fist ended up sinking into the tree, cracking it in two with a thunderous noise. Smoke billowed into the air, covering most of the battlefield.

Up ahead, the others turned back at the sound. The top half of the tree rolled into their path, blocking them from going back. Above the smoke, they saw Luffy hover before dropping down into it.

Sanji frowned, the violence not sitting well with him. The more time he spent around his captain, the more he realized Luffy was no ordinary human. The way he split a tree in two with one punch was almost scary. “Is _that_ how he goes about stopping his friend?”

Nami’s eyes were wide, distress evident in her tense shoulders. “If you get hit with a punch like that, you could get killed!”

“Because the swordsman is his friend,” Robin intervened. Her level-headed thinking and unwavering voice kept the others calm. “Because he realizes his strength, he knows he can’t stop him unless he fights with all his might. Now, let’s hurry!”

Unseen by the others, Drim hid in the shadows, privy to the whole exchange. With a confident chuckle, he murmured, “I’ll leave things here to you, Zoro.” With that, he turned on his heels and disappeared into the forest to continue his plan.

As the smoke cleared, Zoro set his sights on Luffy. Though he was panting, he wasn’t even close to giving up. To show he was serious, he tucked the hilt of his white sword between his teeth.

“Three-Sword Style!” Luffy remarked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. His instincts switched to high alert now that Zoro was gearing up for his signature combat style. “Whoa!”

Lunging forward, Zoro sliced at Luffy and missed as his opponent hopped to the side with a noise of surprise. Zoro’s blade went through the downed tree trunk instead.

As soon as Luffy was on his feet, he charged towards the swordsman. He balled his fists, gearing up for his own knockout attack. Zoro surged forward, blades drawn and eyes dark. When the swordsman was in range, Luffy let loose a barrage of punches.

“Gum-Gum Gatling!” Luffy yelled, letting his fists fly at random in front of him.

Zoro dodged every hit with feather-light footing, moving out of the way before Luffy’s fists could make contact. An opening to strike appeared and Zoro lunged, carving his blade two, three, four times.

Fortunately, Luffy realized what was about to happen and leaped into the air, out of Zoro’s range. In mid-air, he flipped and landed on the ground so he faced Zoro’s back. But he wasn’t fast enough to go completely unscathed, and a tiny cut below his right eye started bleeding. The injury brought Luffy no fear, only a sense of smugness that he missed death by a hair’s breadth.

When Zoro turned to face him, the searing glint in his eyes intensified. Even from almost ten feet away, Luffy still felt its heat.

Luffy was in battle mode now. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His only goal became winning. He lost himself in the fight so much that he didn’t react when Zoro geared up for another move.

Crouching, Zoro crossed his arms in front of him, blades pointing towards the sky. A raging growl erupted from his throat as he announced his attack. _“Onigiri!”_

It wasn’t until the swordsman had sprinted forward - suddenly too close - that Luffy realized his mistake. But by then, it was too late.

Light glinted off Zoro’s blades as he struck. Metal met flesh. Zoro stopped behind his opponent, knowing the attack hadn’t been fatal. For now, he would wait and see if his opponent still had fight in him after that.

Stunned, Luffy didn’t even register the pain as two diagonal cuts crossed over his chest. It wasn’t until his knees hit the ground that the shock dissipated and the stinging pain set in. Falling forward, he balanced on hands and knees, not yet willing to collapse. No blood seeped from his wounds, but the shock was enough to shake his confidence for a moment.

A naive part of him believed the swordsman wouldn’t actually _strike_ him. No matter how bad their arguments had gotten in the past, Zoro _never_ used his blades on his captain. Luffy’s gut churned and he felt sick as he realized something was truly, _very_ wrong with his friend.

Glancing over his shoulder, Luffy felt sweat bead on his forehead as Zoro’s gaze burned a hole in his back. Fight or flight was kicking in, and Luffy dove for cover in the bushes. Zoro chased him but Luffy managed to outrun him.

Coming to a halt, Zoro panted as he combed the area with his eyes. The bushes beside him rustled a little too much to be natural and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Crossing his forearms in front of himself, he blocked Luffy’s kick as it barreled through the bushes. When Luffy retracted his leg, Zoro vaulted over the bush, blades aiming for Luffy’s head. His opponent dodged in the nick of time, somersaulting to the side.

Luffy evaded two more slashes of Zoro’s swords before taking off into the forest again. A few feet away, the swordsman kept pace, deadly glare trained on Luffy. When Luffy skidded to a halt, Zoro mirrored him, running at him with swords ready to strike.

Aiming another fist, Luffy let his punch fly and leaped out of the way as Zoro’s swords came down. When he landed, Luffy’s back was to his opponent. There had been a tree behind him, and when he heard it crash to the ground, he knew Zoro’s aim had been true.

Both of them turned around to face one another.

Zoro spoke, snarling out his next attack. “Three-Sword Style-” He brought the hilts of his swords together, each blade facing the opposite direction. “Secret Technique!”

“Gum-Gum-!” Luffy shouted, throwing his arms back. He was quickly tiring of this fight, so he geared up for a bazooka move. _That_ would fling his opponent far enough away that he could catch his breath. _“-Bazooka!”_

Zoro started to spin the swords, exchanging each handle from one hand to the other. His hands were a blur as he moved fast enough to create a breeze. The wind kicked up the dust as his feet.

Luffy rushed towards his opponent, hands swinging forward as he launched his attack. Zoro matched his speed, blades spinning at full speed as he shouted, “Three Thousand Worlds!”

When Luffy’s hands met Zoro’s, it was like hitting an immovable wall. The kinetic energy that crashed together sent shockwaves down both of their arms. With their strengths matched, neither of them was budging an inch. Their heels dug into the dirt, neither of them losing nor gaining ground.

At last, Luffy managed to close his right hand around Zoro’s left, then grabbed the right with his left. He brought the swords to a halt, and with a grunt, Luffy pushed Zoro’s hands apart. The two of them were face-to-face, matched in a battle of brute strength akin to the game of mercy.

There was one problem that Luffy realized right away: Zoro still had a sword hilt in his mouth. If he were able to twist his neck fast enough, he could still hit his opponent with the blade.

 _I have to throw him off somehow!_ Luffy thought. _But first, I have to get rid of the sword!_

Luffy couldn’t hold him back forever, so he went with the first idea that popped in his head. Throwing his head back, his neck stretched before snapping forward like a rubber band. “Gum-Gum Bell!”

His forehead smacked into Zoro’s hard enough to open a cut below the swordsman’s hairline. A thin trail of blood trickled down his forehead, gliding over the bridge of his nose and onto his cheek. His eyes lost their intensity, glazing over as he fainted. The hilt of his sword slipped from his mouth, the weapon clattering to the ground.

 _What would throw him off enough to make him stop?!_ Luffy thought, watching his window of opportunity rapidly close. Even though he had fainted, Zoro remained standing. Already, his eyes were starting to come back into focus. _What would he least expect?! What could be strong enough to jog his memories?!_

An idea hit Luffy and his eyes went wide.

_That’s it!_

Surging forward, Luffy covered Zoro’s slack-jawed mouth with his own.

Zoro went rigid, brow furrowing and his eyes darting all over Luffy’s face in confusion. He tried to pull away but Luffy redoubled his efforts, squeezing his eyes shut as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. At this, Zoro inhaled sharply, memories flooding back to him.

He remembered their moonlight talk a while ago, after their accidental kiss. He thought Luffy was going to kiss him for real back then.

Then came the actual accidental kiss. The pain of their teeth clashing. The noise when their lips separated. How warm Luffy felt pressed up against him.

The first time he saw Luffy. The first time he saw that blinding, confident grin. Luffy’s promise to free him and make him part of his crew.

It all came rushing back to him, the mental overload making him weak at the knees. His iron grip on his swords faltered, and the weapons fell to the ground.

A groan rose from deep in his chest. His eyelids slid shut as he melted into the kiss, returning it with all the fervor he could muster. The action elicited a surprised noise from Luffy, who threw his arms around Zoro’s neck a moment later. Zoro’s arms wrapped around his captain’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. One hand ghosted up Luffy’s spine, sneaking under his hat to run his fingers through Luffy’s messy hair. Their tongues sliding together was warm and wet and so _good_ that Luffy was leaning against Zoro to keep standing.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting for air. Their eyes were fogged over, pupils blown wide.

Zoro found his voice first, clearing his throat and murmuring, “L-Luffy? What happened?”

In an instant, Luffy perked up, a grin breaking out across his face. “It worked! You remember!”

“Of course, I do-!” Zoro started, the wind getting knocked out of him a second later as Luffy tackled him to the ground. Thankfully, Luffy had the sense to cover the back of Zoro’s head and neck with his hands to lessen the impact. But landing flat on his back still tore a pained grunt from Zoro’s throat. “Ow! Shit, that _hurt,_ idiot!”

“My bad!” Luffy chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Zoro’s mouth. “Better?”

Pink erupted over Zoro’s cheekbones, flaring up to his ears as a grin spread across his lips. “I guess I can forgive that one, you cute little shit!”

Luffy bit his lip, flushing from his hairline down to his neck. Flustered, he buried his face in Zoro’s neck. “We _kissed!_ For real, this time!”

“Oh, so this one counted?” Zoro teased, feeling Luffy’s rib cage vibrate as he giggled. The swordsman tightened his arm around Luffy’s waist. The hand in his dark hair glided down between his shoulder blades, settling on his lower back. Just like with their accidental kiss, Luffy was warm pressed against him, his weight on top of him comforting. Honestly, Zoro could fall asleep like this, but he had to ask, “Is this a thing between us now? The kissing?”

Luffy pulled away enough to look him in the face. His grin was soft, hopeful. “Do you want it to be?”

Zoro’s heart skipped a beat, unsure what to say. Sure, the kiss was effective in bringing him out of hypnosis. But it also elicited this fluttering feeling in his chest, like butterflies had been caged behind his ribs. He wasn’t completely oblivious to own feelings. Though he had never felt this way about someone before, he knew this was what it must be like to have a crush.

But why on his _captain,_ of all people? These feelings muddled all the admiration and respect he had for Luffy’s strength and character. They made him question whether this attraction was new or had always been there, laying dormant beneath the surface.

No, he couldn’t answer now. He needed time to think over and process this new aspect of their relationship.

“Luffy, I-” Zoro replied at last, his left hand reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind Luffy’s ear. His fingers paused when he saw the diagonal cut on Luffy’s cheek, dried blood still here. The weightlessness in Zoro’s chest soured to dread, a heavy knot in his gut. “You’re hurt! Who-?!” The answer got caught in his throat. “I did. I did this to you, didn’t I?”

“No! You weren’t yourself!” Luffy replied fiercely, grabbing the back of Zoro’s hand and pressing his cheek against his callused palm. “You were under that stupid seahorse’s control!”

“‘Seahorse’?” Zoro repeated, sitting up and inadvertently shoving Luffy off him. “That boy! I saw him right before I blacked out! I don’t remember anything next except you kissing me!”

“All we have to do is beat up that dumb seahorse!” Luffy said, sitting up. “Then we’ll get the others’ memories back!”

“The others lost their memory, too?!” Zoro exclaimed, gaze drifting down to Luffy’s open shirt. His stomach twisted at the x-shaped injury on his chest. “I did that, too. Didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t your fault!” Luffy insisted, eyes ablaze as he grabbed Zoro’s hand again. “You weren’t in control! That brat used you like a puppet!”

Zoro wasn’t paying attention anymore, casting his gaze away. His grip on Luffy’s hand tightened as he grit his teeth. “I fell asleep that night, when that brat came and took our memories! I should’ve been keeping watch, but I couldn’t even keep my damn eyes open!”

“Zoro, don’t-!”

“You lost your memory because of me!” Zoro hissed, a twinge of pain creeping into his voice as he glanced down at his captain’s injuries. “And you got _hurt_ because of me! I’m making this right!”

“We _both_ will!” Luffy exclaimed, hopping to his feet and pulling Zoro with him. His signature, confident grin had broken out across his face. “We’ll get him, Zoro!”

Zoro kept his eyes down, tugging Luffy in close. “Luffy…”

“Hm? What is it?” Luffy asked, suddenly quieter now that his swordsman’s face was less than an inch from his. “Zoro…?”

Tilting his head down, Zoro brushed his lips against his captain’s cheek. “...I’m sorry.”

“For wha-?” Luffy began, his question becoming a gasp as Zoro swiftly manhandled him, flipping him over his shoulder.

The force of the move sent Luffy flying into a giant boulder nearby. With a groan, he slid to the ground. The impact made his head spin and he shook his head, opening his eyes to see Zoro lunging at him with his swords. Yelping, Luffy curled up to dodge the attack. A second later, a strong hand on his collar yanked him across the ground. An enormous weight settled on his chest, squeezing the air from his lungs.

When the dust settled, Luffy realized he was trapped beneath the top half of the boulder. His head stuck out beneath the rock so he could breathe. But with this amount of weight on him, it was like sucking air through a straw.

“Z-Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed, struggling to get enough air to shout. He craned his neck, Zoro looking upside-down at this angle. “What the hell did you do that for?!”

“You’re _not_ losing your memory again, Luffy!” Zoro replied, sheathing his swords and kneeling beside his captain’s head. Luffy went still as he felt Zoro’s forehead against his own. “I’ll come get you when I’m done chopping up that seahorse!”

In the blink of an eye, Zoro was on his feet again and running in the direction the others had fled.

Beneath the giant boulder, Luffy gasped for breath. With what little air he could take in, he muttered curses in-between shouts for Zoro to come back.

“I’m not - gonna sit by-!” Luffy huffed. “While my friends - fight that - _brat_ \- and his stupid seahorse!” He wriggled around, maneuvering his arms until his fingers peeked out from beneath the rock. With his palms flat against the underside, he pushed upward his all his might. The weight refused to budge at first until he let out a yell. Beads of sweat started slipping down his temple as the boulder finally started to give. “Gotta - lift this - stupid _rock!”_

It took a whole minute to lift the boulder up with only his hands. Once his legs were freed, he tucked them under it, feet flat against the rock. Adding leg strength, he rolled the boulder off of him and panted for air.

His arms, legs, and lungs were burning but he pushed his discomfort to the back of his mind. Luffy stumbled to his feet, chasing after Zoro with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Zoro, you really - thought _that_ \- would keep me down?!” Luffy laughed, huffing as he exited the clearing and found himself back in the forest. “I won’t let you fight alone!”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting as the Going Merry sailed towards the horizon, away from the strange town. The Straw Hats had expected to be treated as heroes for returning the villagers’ memories. The last thing they expected was to be mistaken for the ones who _stole_ everyone’s memories. Despite the misunderstanding, the mad dash back to the ship was actually _fun._ It was exhilarating to be chased out of a town like true pirates were!

But like all good fun, it had to come to an end. Not long after they made their escape, most of the crew went to bed. The last few days had been exhausting, both mentally and physically. Only a handful of the crew were awake when the last tendrils of sunlight were disappearing below the sea.

Zoro was about to climb the ladder to the crow’s nest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with Robin, who let her hand fall. “Need something?”

 _“I_ don’t,” Robin replied, wearing her usual poker face. “But what about _you?”_

 _“Me?”_ Zoro said, crossing his arms. “What would _I_ need?”

“Rest,” Robin answered, a knowing look breaking the poker mask. “No one is going to steal our memories again in the middle of the night. It’s all over now.”

Zoro averted his gaze. _“Tch,_ I know that!” After a moment of silence, he added, “Was it that obvious?”

A small smile spread across Robin’s lips. “It’s natural to be worried after something like that. But by now, that island is long gone. You don’t have to be lookout tonight.”

“If I’m not the lookout, who will anchor us at the nearest island?” Zoro protested. Ever since he found out that their memories were stolen while he was on lookout duty, guilt had burrowed beneath his skin like a pesky insect. Sanji’s teasing remarks hadn’t eased his guilt at all. “We can’t drift at sea all night! The least I can do is find us somewhere to rest until morning!”

Robin laid a hand on his shoulder, halting the rest of his words. “What happened was an accident. Stop blaming yourself. Despite our cook’s remarks, it wasn’t your fault.” She nodded towards the front of the ship, where Luffy sat on the figurehead. “Do you think our captain blames you?”

Luffy watched the horizon with a sleepy look on his face, a subdued smile left over from their escape. Zoro remembered what Luffy had said to him earlier, in the aftermath of their fight:

_“It wasn’t your fault!”_

Zoro sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck. “You’re right; he doesn’t blame me.”

“Then stop blaming yourself,” Robin repeated, letting her hand fall. “Our navigator marked the nearest island on our world map. I will anchor us when we get there. Goodnight, swordsman.”

Zoro nodded. “Goodnight. Um, thank you for your counsel.”

Robin gave him one last smile before turning on her heel, heading for the women’s quarters.

Zoro ran a hand down his face, trying to quiet the lingering voices of guilt in head. He glanced at the ladder, tempted to ignore Robin’s advice and start climbing. But after a few more seconds of internal debate, he sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I won’t be the lookout tonight,” he said, making his was to the door to the men’s quarters.

“Ah, Zoro?”

Luffy’s voice stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t sound as brash as he usually did. In fact, he almost sounded... _shy?_

Zoro turned, his heart skipping a beat. The air around them had changed now it was just the two of them. Luffy had turned around in his spot, facing Zoro and motioning for him to come closer. As he made his way over to his captain, Zoro’s eyes drifted down to the bandages around Luffy’s chest. Guilt crept back into his heart, seeping downward and poisoning the butterflies in his stomach.

When Zoro stood in front of Luffy, he cleared his throat and donned the stoic mask he wore to hide his emotions. “Yes, captain?”

Luffy hopped off the figurehead, the momentum making him stumble into Zoro. The swordsman caught him on instinct, hands holding onto Luffy’s biceps.

“M-My bad!” Luffy said, straightening his posture but not pulling out of the embrace. His hands rested on Zoro’s chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his palm. “I wanted to talk about earlier. After our fight, I mean.”

Zoro felt the tips of his ears burn, but he forced himself to hold Luffy’s gaze. “The kiss?”

Luffy nodded, chewing his lower lip. “Did you still want it to be a thing between us?”

“I-I uh,” Zoro stammered, the butterflies inside him springing back to life. He wasn’t sure what to make of these feelings. Before their accidental kiss, he only ever felt admiration and respect for Luffy. After all, he was his captain. But since that first kiss - and then the kiss that brought his memories back - he’s started to think that this is something more. “I-I’m not...sure.”

Luffy’s hopeful expression faltered, but he perked back up. “I can be patient! We can wait until you _are_ sure!” He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck in a firm hug. As he pulled away, he left a kiss on Zoro’s cheek. “G’night, Zoro.”

Luffy brushed past him, smiling as if nothing in their relationship had changed. Behind him, Zoro heard Luffy jump over the railing, land on the deck, and pad over to the men’s quarters. Rooted to the spot, Zoro could only numbly brush his fingertips against the spot on his cheek where the kiss was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go geek out with me on Twitter!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy can't sleep because he can't stop thinking about the Merry's funeral and ends up seeking comfort from Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the night the Straw Hats rescued Robin, and the same night they said goodbye to the Going Merry. So between the Enies Lobby Arc and the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, episodes 312 and 313.

The hydro-powered city of Water 7 was finally quiet. It was well past midnight by now. The peaceful spell of nighttime was a stark contrast to the chaos that erupted earlier that day. The Aqua Laguna had ravaged the city, the floods rising higher than it ever had in the past.

Homes had been washed away until not even a scrap of building material remained. Careers and livelihoods were swept away in the blink of an eye. The lives of both humans and animals had been snuffed out like the blazing wick of a candle.

But when the waters receded, the rebuilding process began. Families torn apart by flood waters were reunited. The damage was assessed and plans began to restore what had been lost. For now, the city slept; its citizens regaining strength to put their lives back together in the coming days.

Peace had settled over the city like a comforting blanket. Crickets chirped and fireflies danced about beneath the light of the moon. Nocturnal animals hunted and foraged, safe to search for scraps while humans slept.

Well, most humans.

Zoro had been sound asleep when something tight around his waist woke him up. Though his mind was groggy and slow from sleep, he could still register the additional weight in his bed.

Craning his neck, Zoro tried to look over his shoulder and see what was clinging to him. “Hm?”

Luffy’s harsh whisper answered him, the words muffled between his shoulder blades. “Go back to sleep. Please.”

This wasn’t the first time the two of them had cuddled up together to sleep at night. Ever since Luffy had promised to wait until Zoro was sure of his feelings, the two of them had been getting more and more affectionate. 

Luffy initiated it at first. Hugs that lingered a bit too long. Fingers carding through his green hair. Resting his forehead against Zoro’s in a way that felt more intimate than it should. The affection became a part of daily life between them. 

Zoro found himself reciprocating the affection without a second thought, as if it were instinct. He even let Luffy nap with him, snoozing under the sun or stars as if they had always done this together. Napping together led to sharing a hammock at night when the other couldn’t sleep.

Zoro was nowhere near ready to admit he how starved he felt when those lingering touches ended; when Luffy inevitably had to pull away. It created a longing in his chest that made him feel weak in a way he couldn’t stand. 

All the previous touches and affection had left him feeling warm, like the comfort of a fireplace on a cold night.

But the way Luffy clung to him now left him cold and hollow. Luffy’s fingers dug a little too tightly into his shirt, his grip around the swordsman a little too vise-like. Worry burrowed into the aching hole in Zoro’s chest. He didn’t need words to know that something was bothering his captain.

“Luffy?” Zoro whispered, attempting to roll out of his captain’s grip. To his surprise, Luffy let him go without complaint. But the fact only worsened Zoro’s worry; Luffy never gave up that easy. Once on his other side, Zoro inclined his head so he could look him in the face. But Luffy kept his head down, his bangs falling in his eyes to hide his expression. “Something wrong?”

Luffy tucked his head beneath Zoro’s chin, curling up against him. “Just go back to sleep.”

Zoro wanted to press further, but the words died on his tongue. He could be patient when he needed to be. If he had to wait until Luffy was ready to say something, then he would.

He didn’t need to wait long.

As soon as he wrapped an arm around Luffy’s waist, his captain mumbled an answer against his chest. “Can’t sleep. Too much thinking.”

“What about? Rescuing Robin?” Zoro guessed, only two things coming to mind that would explain Luffy’s overthinking. The first was Robin’s rescue, and the other was the funeral for their beloved ship, the Going Merry. At the reminder that the Merry was gone, Zoro curled a little more around Luffy. “Or saying goodbye to the Merry?”

Luffy shrugged, his voice breaking so softly that Zoro almost didn’t hear it. “Saying goodbye.”

The exhaustion and pain in his captain’s voice was like a punch to the gut for Zoro. Luffy was one of the strongest people he had ever met. For anything to break his spirit - or even fracture it - was rare. 

Hearing Luffy’s voice crack like that was like a knife through Zoro’s heart. As Luffy wrapped his arms around him - hands splayed on his shoulder blades to pull him closer - the blade in Zoro’s chest twisted. 

Zoro unhooked his arm from around Luffy’s waist. His fingers trailed up his side, then over his shoulder to rest in his black hair. To bring them both comfort, Zoro tried running his fingers through his captain’s hair. The gesture was a little awkward at first, fingers moving gingerly out of inexperience. 

Luffy took a deep breath, relaxing at last. With the tension slipping from Luffy’s body, Zoro relaxed a little, too. His fingers ran through his captain’s hair on autopilot, the action both grounding himself and comforting Luffy enough to get him to open up a bit more.

“Defeating that stupid pigeon guy and saving Robin was easier on my heart than - than parting with Merry,” Luffy continued, his voice softening so much that he was barely audible over the clicking of the crickets outside. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he murmured, “Can I stay here tonight?”

The words tumbled from Zoro’s mouth without hesitation.

“Of course.”

A relieved sigh escaped Luffy’s lips, and he squished his cheek against Zoro’s chest. His ear pressed to his heart, the steady rhythm making him sleepy again. For a minute or so, the guilt and pain of losing the Merry ebbed.

But it didn’t stay away for long. 

The soul-crushing guilt continued to gnaw at Luffy’s chest. The hollowness remained no matter what he did to banish it. Not even the warmth of Zoro’s body flush against his was enough to chase away the cold spreading through his veins.

 _What could I have done different?_ Luffy thought, the corners of his eyes twinging; the telltale sign that tears were soon to follow. _How could I have stopped this from happening?! How can I call myself the future king of the pirates if I didn’t even notice our ship was dying?!_

Luffy’s lower lip trembled and he sank his teeth into it to keep it still. His eyes hadn’t recovered from crying at the funeral; still red-rimmed and sore. Thoughts raced around his head in a blur, all of them only further drowning him in guilt.

Clearly, he needed more than cuddling than ease his heart. More than the security of Zoro’s arms around him. More than Zoro’s steady, strong heartbeat in his ear.

“Zoro,” Luffy said, pulling away to look his swordsman in the face. The knife buried hilt-deep in Zoro’s chest twisted again at the expression of Luffy’s face. The furrow between his brows. The glint of hope shining through the pain in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

Zoro felt heat erupt across his cheekbones and he had to resist the urge to oblige immediately. 

When Luffy promised to wait until Zoro had his feelings in order, he meant it. The affection between them always stopped shy of kissing, especially on the mouth. They hadn’t kissed _once_ since the memory thief incident. 

Zoro didn’t realize how much craved another kiss until now.

“I know I said I’d wait until you were sure, but I need a distraction,” Luffy continued, taking Zoro’s silence to be offense and blushing up to his hairline. “If you don’t want to, tell me! But I can’t stop thinking. I thought if you and I kissed, I could shut my mind up and finally get some sleep?”

With anyone else, Zoro would have refused and told them they weren’t in their right mind. Heartache was not the time to ask for a request like that. A kiss could lead to something more than either of them intended. 

While Zoro didn’t know much about romance or protocol in relationships, he _did_ know Luffy. And his captain always rushed in without thinking. What if Luffy got carried away and wanted _more_ than a kiss? Well, Zoro wasn’t so sure that he would have the fortitude to stop him. It hurt so _damn_ much to see Luffy this way that he felt ready to give him whatever he needed. 

Zoro tilted his head, nose brushing Luffy’s. “Then kiss me.”

Luffy’s eyes slid shut as he inclined his head, closing the distance between them. 

The first brush of lips was hesitant, the kiss chaste. The second kiss was bolder, lips parting a little more as they relearned how their lips moved together. The third kiss felt natural, even a tad desperate as Luffy slipped his tongue into Zoro’s mouth.

Zoro didn’t miss the voice in the back of his head that told him he was doing this for a deeper reason than comforting his captain. But the burst of warmth in his chest drowned out his voice of reason, as did the heat stirring between his legs.

Luffy’s hands left Zoro’s back, his fingers twisting around the collar of the swordsman’s shirt. As they lost themselves more and more in the kiss, Luffy’s hands slid up to frame Zoro’s face. 

Meanwhile, Zoro’s hand left his captain’s hair, fingers resting on his neck before ghosting down his side. He was about to let his hand come to a stop on Luffy’s hip, but a quiet moan escaped from his captain’s lips and the sound sent a jolt straight between Zoro’s legs. Without thinking, Zoro’s hand slid lower, tucking under Luffy’s knee and hooking his leg over his hip.

The heat below Zoro’s navel intensified at this new position. Having Luffy’s legs around his waist wasn’t new; Luffy tended to hug him with his arms _and_ legs. But having Luffy’s leg anchored to his hip in _this_ context was entirely uncharted territory. And damn, if it wasn’t working Zoro up.

Little alarm bells started ringing in the back of Zoro’s mind. If he and Luffy kept going like this, they would need more privacy than what they currently had. The rest of their crew was snoring away around them; it wasn’t the most ideal place for going further. Even just kissing was risky; they’d _never_ hear the end of it if someone woke up and caught them.

Just as Zoro was racking his brain to think of a hiding spot he and Luffy could sneak off to, Luffy broke away abruptly. His captain covered his mouth to hide a yawn, then went right back to kissing him.

The swordsman was grateful when the kisses went from heated to languid. Luffy’s mind had finally started to wind down, drowsiness tugging at him stronger with each passing second. 

Zoro hadn’t intended the kissing to lead to anything more than quieting Luffy’s mind. He couldn’t help how his body reacted. Though he was glad Luffy was getting sleepy at last, a traitorous part of him wished they would have kept going. 

Zoro knew when Luffy had finally conked out because he pulled away to catch his breath and Luffy’s eyes were still shut. Soft snores drifted from his mouth, his lips a pretty shade of pink from the kissing. The furrow in his brow was gone, his expression smooth as he slept.

Zoro couldn’t stop the tender smile curling the ends of his lips. Luffy looked so cute and peaceful right now. Even the dab of drool starting to leak from the corner of his mouth was adorable - in an unorthodox way. 

With an endearing little snort, Zoro rolled his eyes. “Gross. How can that even _be_ cute?”

His smile fell when he caught himself staring, unknowingly trying to memorize the details of his captain’s sleeping face. 

 _Why does he make me feel like this?_ Zoro thought, unable to stop the downward spiral of his thoughts. _I’ve never felt this way around anyone before. I never thought I would crush so hard on someone, let alone my_ **_captain._ ** _Where are these feelings coming from?_

All the self-discipline and skill he had learned as a swordsman had done nothing to prepare him for a situation like this. Years of training had taught him to keep his emotions in check. One slip of control in battle could prove fatal. But all of that training flew out the window when it came to how he felt about Luffy.

Why had he let himself go beyond admiration of Luffy’s strength and character?

When and why had it become something more? 

Something strong enough to make his heart flutter at just being near him?

 _Oh, no,_ Zoro thought as he brushed a strand of hair from Luffy’s eyes. The tips of his fingers grazed down his cheek, then tucked under Luffy’s chin. Gently, he closed his mouth without waking him up. _I’m really falling for you, aren’t I?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of how light the sky was getting. At the reminder of how late - or rather, _early_ \- it was, Zoro felt exhaustion grab hold of him.

 _Staying up all night overthinking things isn’t going to do me any good,_ he reasoned with a yawn. 

He pulled the blanket up to Luffy’s chin, then slung his arm over his captain’s side. Shutting his eyes, he buried in his nose in Luffy’s hair. “Goodnight, Luffy. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go geek out with me on Twitter!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy learns of Zoro's sacrifice for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during episodes 377 and 378, during the 3-day party after Moria's defeat.

Thriller Bark had finally emerged from the shadows of the Florian Triangle. Aboard the massive boat, the island of eternal darkness had at last been bathed in the sun’s golden light. 

Its inhabitants had been equally blessed. After Luffy defeated Gecko Moria, everyone’s shadows had returned to their masters. The Rolling Pirates were free to enjoy the warmth of the sun once again, their shadows mimicking them whether they basked in the sun’s rays or danced the night away.

And dance, they did. The night Moria was struck down, the Straw Hats and the Rolling Pirates - their newfound allies and friends - had partied until dawn. And tonight is shaping up to be no different.

Despite the party being in full swing, Robin was content to skip on the dancing and singing. Being more of a wallflower, her enjoyment came from the drinks, the food, and watching her friends make fools of themselves on the dance floor (and the tops of the tables!).

At Luffy’s insistence, Zoro had been lain on top of one of the tables so he could rest and still be part of the celebration. Last night, Chopper had been the one to watch Zoro and make sure the ruckus of the party didn’t disturb him. But tonight, Franky had pulled the reindeer away, promising to teach him his _“Super_ Cool Dance Moves!”.

With Chopper busy dancing with Franky, Robin took it upon herself to watch Zoro while he rested. She sat on the end of the table where the swordsman’s head lay, a mug of liquor in her hand.

“Our captain tried to serve to you alcohol, y’know?” she said to him, despite the fact he was unconscious. A fond smile broke her normally placid expression. “He thought it would make you feel better, since it was your favorite! Wasn’t that sweet of him?”

Zoro, of course, gave no reply - except an inaudible snore.

“I don’t know how you can sleep through all this noise and merriment,” Robin continued, catching sight of Franky in her peripheral vision. Her already-boisterous crewmate had pulled out a megaphone and was cranking it as loud as it could go. “And it seems like things are going to get a _lot_ louder. I think it’s best if we move you somewhere quieter.”

After placing her drink of the table, Robin stood and folded her hands across her chest. “Manos Fleurs!” 

Copies of Robin’s hands sprouted on the table beneath Zoro’s body, lifting him up. A few more hands appeared on the bench. Then with great care not to wake him, he was lowered from the table to the bench and onto the floor. 

“Pies Fleurs!” Robin said, and copies of her feet appeared from Zoro’s back and the back of his legs. Robin led the way to the door at the end of the dining hall, her Devil Fruit power carrying him along behind her. As soon as they were in the quiet of the hall, she started for the room at the end of the hall. “It should be quieter down here.”

The walls of the hallway were decorated in tattered tapestries and flickering wall sconces. Spiderwebs dangled from the metal scones, the silken threads shivering when a door opened or closed. Ruined portraits that once contained zombies were scattered along the walls. The remains of their owners had collapsed onto the cold, hard floor. 

Only a few days ago, the atmosphere would have been eerie and chilling. But with the party raging on in the dining hall, the merriment brought the stony hallway a sense of warmth and peace.

A few members of the Rolling Pirates were slumped over against the walls, passed out from too much booze and dancing. One of them was curled around the iron feet of a full suit of armor. Another had tangled himself in a dusty tapestry, using it like a blanket despite the cloth still being attached to the wall. 

Robin paid them no mind as she passed by.

“Y’know, swordsman,” Robin said, casting a glance down at him. “Although you aren’t awake enough to enjoy the party, I think it was sweet of our captain to want you there. Even if you aren’t conscious, he still wants you to share in our victory.”

Just as Robin opened the giant, arching door to the bedroom, Franky’s voice echoed from the dining hall.

 _“Are you feeling_ **_super_ ** _yet?!”_ he shouted, the megaphone amplifying his voice.

Thankfully, the full volume of his voice was muffled by the sturdy stone of the hall. Once Zoro was inside and the heavy oaken door was thudding behind him, Franky’s voice was completely muted.

“That’s better,” Robin commented, her feet carrying Zoro to the bedside. “Un Mano!” A hand sprouted on top of the bed and pulled back the blankets. “Now, let’s get you into bed. That should be more comfortable.”

The plush yet giant bed had survived the destruction of the castle. It was clearly meant for someone of a much greater stature. The length of the frame alone was twice Zoro’s height. The huge, elegant curtains draped down to the floor, boxing Zoro in as Robin placed him on top of the mattress.

Compared to the massive bed, Zoro seemed out of place. He looked smaller, weaker. His injuries were still healing, both his and the ones he took in Luffy’s place. The blood that had covered him head-to-toe had been washed away by Chopper, but the physical damage was going to take time to heal. 

“You need all the rest you can get, swordsman,” Robin said, the bed giving a squeak as she sat on the edge of the mattress. Shadow shrouded Zoro’s face, drawing attention to the dark crescents that had appeared beneath his eyes. They gave him a gaunt appearance that made worry gnaw in the pit of Robin’s stomach. “You did a very reckless thing, but we know why you did.”

Luffy had this unique ability to endear himself to others. He was always honest and upfront, traits the world seemed sorely lacking in. He accepted you as you were. He welcomed you onto his ship and into his family of Straw Hats.

“We all love him, too.”

Robin placed a hand on his forearm, her fingertips brushing the foreign, grainy texture of his bandages. Chopper had covered him almost head-to-toe in gauze and bandages. Luffy had joked that it made Zoro look like a zombie, but everyone saw the way his grin didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“He loves you, too, y’know?” Robin continued, a knowing smile curling the corners of her mouth. “In a different way than he loves us.” Her smile fell, and she tilted her head. “How do you think he’d react if he learned what you did for him?”

Robin thought back to when she had eavesdropped on Sanji’s conversation with the two Rolling Pirates that had witnessed Zoro’s sacrifice. The cook had warned them not to tell anyone, _especially_ Luffy. The Straw Hats knew by now that Luffy would fly off the handle if his friends got hurt. 

And if he knew they got hurt because of _him?_

Well, none of them had seen how their captain would react to that, but it wouldn’t have been pretty. Combining crushing guilt and Luffy’s quick temper seemed like a bad mix. 

But Luffy wasn’t always easy to predict; he could have an entirely different reaction than what others expected. What if he _didn’t_ lose his cool and try to hunt down Bartholomew Kuma?

Robin had seen firsthand how mature he could be when the situation called for it. He had shown her that back in Enies Lobby. Without even flinching, he had ordered Usopp to destroy the flag of the World Government. Who would have guessed that a boy who could act like such a child would be the one to remain stone-faced before the might of the World Government?

“Regardless of what our captain might do, I think he deserves to know,” Robin said. Her smile returned, crinkling the corners of her eyes. “Our navigator caught you two kissing one night back in Water 7. Your hush money didn’t work on her. Don’t worry, she only told me.”

Robin gave his forearm a fond pat and stood. A hand reappeared on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest, then disappeared.

“I hope you won’t be angry with me for telling him,” she said, ignoring the voice in the back of her that told her to stay out of this. “But I _know_ what can happen when you keep secrets from people you care about. I almost lost you guys because I kept my past to myself.” 

Flashbacks of the battle at Enies Lobby sprang into her mind. The struggle to keep the Straw Hats off her tail after she pretended to betray them. The powerlessness she felt when those sea stone cuffs had been slapped around her wrists. The mixture of relief and fear when she discovered they had followed her to the threshold of the infamous Impel Down.

She shook her head to be rid of unwanted memories.

“If you two are going to be _more_ than crewmates, you shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”

With that, Robin left to find her captain.

It wasn’t hard to locate Luffy, nor was it a challenge to convince him to follow her. All Robin had to do was tell a little white lie about some delicious food in one of the guest rooms. After that, she had Luffy’s full attention in an instant.

“Why is the food all the way out here?” Luffy asked, following Robin into the room Zoro was resting in. Looking about the room, his head was practically on a swivel. “Isn’t this a bit far from the party?”

The heavy door closed behind them as Robin shut it. “I’m sorry, captain. I lied about the food, but it was for a good reason.”

“You lied about the food?” Luffy asked, inclining his head and putting his hands on his hips. _“Aw,_ I thought I was gonna get to eat something real yummy!” Zoro snored in his sleep, startling Luffy and making him whip around towards the sound. _“Hey!_ Why is Zoro in here and not at the party?!”

 _“That_ was the reason I lied to you,” Robin explained, keeping her expression unreadable as usual. “I want to explain this to you, but I don’t want you to do something impulsive after I tell you.”

“What are you talking about, Robin?” Luffy asked, turning back to her. The surprise at seeing Zoro here was gone, replaced with a look of naive curiosity. “What could be bad enough to make me do something impulsive? We beat Moria, right? And that bear guy left. What else would we have to worry about?”

“That’s just it, captain,” Robin replied. “We don’t have anything to worry about. At least, not immediately. We survived and we’re fine.”

Luffy groaned, one hand scratching the nape of his neck as he frowned. “Robin, you’re talking in riddles again!”

“Very well,” Robin replied, dipping her chin and continuing, “I will tell you.” She nodded in Zoro’s direction. “Our swordsman sacrificed himself for you. It happened while everyone was unconscious after Kuma’s explosion.”

Luffy went still, his hand falling to his side. His expression seemed blank, but Robin knew that look well. That blank look actually hid growing horror; the realization that something _serious_ had happened.

“Kuma was going to kill you, but our swordsman intervened,” Robin explained, her face a stoic mask despite the heaviness in her heart. “He offered his head in place of yours. Kuma took all the pain and exhaustion from your body, and transferred it to our swordsman’s.”

“Zoro...did that for me?” Luffy mumbled, gaze on the floor and voice soft with disbelief. “He took all my pain and injuries onto himself?” 

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Luffy’s gaze settled on Zoro. He watched the swordsman’s chest as he breathed. His ribs expanded and compressed with every inhale and exhale; a steady, unbreaking rhythm. With all the suffering Zoro had endured, something so simple was a _miracle._

“He offered his own life so that I could live?” Luffy said, more to himself than anyone. A lump formed in his throat, and he struggled to swallow around it. “It was supposed to kill him, wasn’t it? All my injuries on top of his.”

Robin nodded. “Yes, but somehow, he survived.”

Luffy couldn’t look at Zoro any longer; knowing he was partially to blame for the severity of Zoro’s injuries was too much.

“I-I’ll kick his ass!” Luffy stammered, glaring at the ground as furious tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes. His hands balled into his fists so hard that his nails drew blood on his palms. Adrenaline was already starting to pump through his veins, making his hands shake. “I’ll _kill_ that stupid bear guy for trying to kill Zoro!”

Luffy paused when he heard Robin’s footsteps approach. When she pulled him into a hug, he went still.

“Don’t act rashly, captain,” Robin said, one hand rubbing soothing circles on Luffy’s back. “It’s over now. You defeated Moria, we survived Kuma’s attack, and Zoro is alive. There’s no need to throw yourself back into the fray.”

“B-But Zoro-!” Luffy started, choking on a sob and giving in to Robin’s embrace. His arms flew to wrap around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “Zoro a-almost-!”

“But he didn’t,” Robin interrupted softly, the hand on his back pausing. “Our swordsman is _alive,_ and so are you. We all are.” She pulled back enough to look him in the face. “This will likely not be the _only_ time we run into Kuma. The next time we do, _then_ you unleash this pain you’re feeling.” In an uncharacteristic but motherly gesture, Robin cupped Luffy’s cheek. “But for now, let yourself relax and enjoy our victory over Moria.”

Luffy swallowed hard, then nodded. Hot, angry tears blinded him as they streamed down his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes to clear the tears away, he croaked, “Thank you for telling me. I won’t forget what you said; I won’t pick a fight with that bear guy until the next time we run into him.”

“Promise?” Robin asked, letting her arms fall to her sides. Luffy nodded again, residual tears stubbornly clinging to his eyes. “Good. I’ll give you two some privacy.”

With that, Robin slipped out the door and let it shut behind her.

Luffy turned his attention to Zoro and approached the bed. 

Oblivious to the conversation that had just occurred, Zoro slept on. The enormous bed made him look smaller. The bandages covering him made him look weaker. The dark half-circles beneath his eyes made him look more exhausted than Luffy had ever seen him. 

The entire image left a sour taste in Luffy’s mouth.

“Dumb, reckless Zoro!” Luffy sniffled, using the heel of his hand to clear away the tears still hanging onto his lashes. “What makes you think you can sacrifice yourself for me, huh?!”

The edge of the mattress dipped as Luffy climbed up and plopped himself down.

“What would I do if you had been killed?!” Luffy asked, his hand reaching out and his knuckles brushing against Zoro’s cheek. A fresh wave of tears pricked at his eyes as he added, “You’re supposed to become the world’s greatest swordsman! I would never ask you to give up your dream for me!”

His hand moved up to the swordsman’s temple, fingertips running through the short green hairs until circling around his ear and resting on Zoro’s jaw. 

Luffy’s voice was barely audible, and cracked as he admitted, “I can’t be the Pirate King if you’re not with me. I need you, Zoro.” Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to Zoro’s. “You’re not allowed to die on me, okay?! Not ever!”

He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Zoro’s. The swordsman stirred, his brow furrowing as Luffy pulled back less than an inch.

“L-Luffy?” he rasped, eyelids fluttering open and shut. Exhaustion had seeped so deep in his bones that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. “W-What-?”

“Shh, Zoro,” Luffy shushed, bringing both hands up to frame Zoro’s face. “Go back to sleep. Rest, you big dummy.”

Zoro didn’t protest as Luffy kissed him again, the kiss chaste yet tender. With what little strength he had, Zoro weakly returned the kiss. As soon as Luffy broke away, Zoro slipped back into slumber.

A growl from Luffy’s stomach interrupted the moment, but Luffy ignored it in favor of curling up against Zoro’s side. He tucked his head beneath the swordsman’s chin, his ear pressed against his chest so he could hear the steady beat of Zoro’s heart. His arm wrapped around Zoro’s waist, tugging him close until there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

“Get better quick, okay?” Luffy murmured, the gentle up-and-down motion of Zoro’s breathing making exhaustion tug at Luffy’s senses. The near-constant partying since Moria’s defeat had caught up with him. The emotional toll of learning about Zoro’s sacrifice had been the straw that broke his back, and he realized how tired he was. Before being lulled to sleep, Luffy added, “My dream isn’t the same without you in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go geek out with me on Twitter!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.

**Author's Note:**

> Go geek out with me on Twitter!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
